Alone at Last
by Capitcha
Summary: Buffy tries to find a way to cope with being the slayer, but Pike won't leave her alone. A little cute in a strange way, but mostly humor.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor do I reap any benefit

* * *

Buffy parked her Porsche and turned it off. She sighed and glanced in the mirror. Her hair, make-up, and overall look were in check. Now Buffy had an ego, but honestly, she looked pretty damn good for just getting pummeled into the ground by a group of vampires. Where the fuck was her watcher during that situation? She opened her door and got out, adjusting her boyfriend's jacket and looking around. Ever since the slayer thing, she'd become crazily paranoid that a demon or ghoul or some creature of the night would pop out and make her life even worse than it had already become. She pulled her book bag over her shoulder and slammed the car door, locked it and began walking toward the club doors. She tossed them open and went in.

She knew her friends were busy, so she wouldn't have to deal with them tonight. It could just be her, by herself, drinking alone. She never imagined the word could give someone so much relief. _Alone at last._ She grabbed a table and sat down. A waiter came over and placed a diet coke in front of her. Buffy smiled up at him and took a sip, watching him walk away. She remembered flirting with him at a baseball game, and ever since then she got her drinks for free. She placed the book bag on her lap and dug through it. She eventually found exactly what she was searching for. She pulled out a vampire book that Merrick had given her. She decided it would be the perfect opportunity to blow off school work and just relax. She placed her book bag next to her on the ground, opened the book and began skimming it.

Pike grabbed the seat next to her and sat down clumsily. He was obviously drunk. Buffy looked up and was sad to see Pike, of all people, sit right next to her. She continued reading, trying to ignore him. It didn't work. Pike took a drink from his beer and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey! You look familiar," he leaned in close to her, popping her personal bubble, "Do I know you?"

Buffy sighed with irritation, "What do you want?" she looked at his beverage, "And why is it every time I see you you're wastey-face?"

Pike laughed loudly, forcing Buffy to look around in humiliation at the faces that glanced at the pair of them. Pike didn't notice them, the lucky bastard, "I know you now! I re-remember you! You're the chick who blew my friend and me off a few weeks ago!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut, "Yes, and ever since then you have been _stalking_ me and popping up everywhere in my life."

Pike smiled, "Come on, I'm not following you. Maybe you just see, like, visions of me because you're clearly in love with me."

The cheerleader attitude in Buffy took control, "You know," she rested her arms on the table, sneering at Pike, "maybe if you weren't such a lazy, drunk dumbass, you wouldn't have to follow me around and you would get a life of your own."

Pike waved his hands in defeat, "Oh God, babe, I didn't mean to offend you." He sighed and took another drink. He put his drink on the table and looked at her through squinting eyes, "What's your name again?"

She rested her head in her hand, showing boredom in her face, "Buffy."

Pike burst into the loud obnoxious laughter just as before. Buffy rubbed her forehead and stared at the table. The night couldn't get any worse.

"Buffy? Your name is _Buffy_?" he gave a small chuckle, "Were your parents stoned? Where'd they g-"

Buffy slammed her hand on the table, "At least I have a slightly likeable name. Pike? Are you kidding me?" Buffy stopped herself before she caused a scene. The truth was, she hated her name, but she wouldn't let that bastard Pike know that. It was a sensitive thing for her, "At least I'm not named after something that lives and dies in the sea."

Pike smiled, "What are you named after, _Buffy_? A female body builder?" he took another drink before he looked down at what she was reading, "A guide to the creatures of the night?"

Buffy grabbed the book and tried to drag it out of Pike's reach. He snatched it out of her grip and started skimming through it, "Immortality, fire balls, sacrifice-"

Buffy groaned, "Pike, come on! Give me my book back," she lunged for it, but he pulled it out of her reach.

"I'll give it back when I feel like it," he smirked, continuing to look through it. Buffy was too impatient to wait. She grabbed the book out of his hand and slammed it shut, shoving it into her book bag. She got up and threw her book bag over her shoulders.

"You're a jackass, Pike, with a stupid name and no friends."

Pike laughed, "That stung like a bee."

Buffy was ready to grab her drink and throw it in his face, but didn't. She rolled her eyes and stormed, running to her car. She couldn't wait to get home. She couldn't wait to pass out in her nice warm bed. She smiled at the thought. Just passing out and being alone. _Alone at last!_


End file.
